1. Field of the Invention
The present embodiments relate to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a display apparatus having a structure that can prevent electronic parts from being corroded at portions where a signal transmitting unit is electrical connected and can block electromagnetic waves.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display apparatuses can typically be categorized as emissive display devices and passive display devices.
Emissive display devices include cathode ray tubes (CRTs), plasma display panels (PDPs), electro luminescent displays, vacuum fluorescent displays, and light emitting diodes, and passive display devices include liquid crystal display (LCD) devices.
Of the devices, the PDP is a flat panel display device that displays desired numbers, letters, or graphics using visible light emitted from phosphor layers which are excited by ultraviolet rays generated during a gas discharge which is generated by a direct or alternate current voltage applied to a plurality of electrodes formed on a plurality of substrates after a discharge gas is sealed between the plurality of substrates.
A conventional PDP includes a panel assembly, a chassis base assembly combined with the panel assembly, and a case that accommodates the panel assembly and the chassis base assembly. Also, the conventional PDP includes discharge electrodes disposed in the panel assembly and a signal transmitting unit that transmits electrical signals to a driving circuit unit included in the chassis base assembly. An end of the signal transmitting unit is electrically connected to terminals of the discharge electrodes of the conventional PDP and another end of the signal transmitting unit is connected to circuit devices of the driving circuit unit.
However, the conductive material that constitutes the discharge electrodes of the conventional PDP often corrodes since the conductive material sulfurizes as time passes due to sulfur compounds in the air or exhaust gases. Furthermore, electromagnetic waves are generated during operation at the portion where the signal transmitting unit is connected to the discharge electrodes of the conventional PDP or to the driving circuit unit.